One Piece New World: Adventures Beyond the Red Line
One Piece New World: Adventures Beyond the Red Line is an RPG based upon the incredibly famous manga known as One Piece, and the sequel to One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure. Playable Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Portgas D. Ace *Trafalgar D. Water Law Locations *Alvida's Hideout *Shells Town *Orange Town *Syrup Village *Baratie *Cocoyashi Village *Arlong Park *Loguetown *Reverse Mountain *Whiskey Peak *Little Garden *Drum Island *Drum Rockies *Drum Castle *Sandora Desert *Rainbase *Alubarna *Tomb of the Kings *Mock Town *Angel Island *Upper Yard *Shandora *Maxim *Long Ring Long Land *Sexy Foxy *Water 7 *Dock One *Puffing Tom *Enies Lobby *Tower of Law *Bridge of Hesitation *Banaro Island *Dead Forest *Thriller Bark Outskirts *Thriller Bark Graveyard *Hogback's Mansion *Spider Web Passageway *Mast Mansion *Sabaody Archipelago *Grove 1 *Grove 12 *Island of Women *Amazon Lily *Kuja Castle *Impel Down Level 1: Crimson Hell *Impel Down Level 2: Beast Hell *Impel Down Level 3: Starvation Hell *Impel Down Level 4: Inferno Hell *Impel Down Level 5: Frozen Hell *Impel Down Level 5.5: New Kama Land *Impel Down Level 6: Infinite Hell *Marineford HQ *Mermaid Cove *Coral Hill *Ryugu Palace *Forest of the Sea Bosses There are three known types of bosses in the game. Minor Bosses are basically henchman of a certain villain, such as Blueno and Cabaji. Major Bosses are usually powerful pirate captains that aren't the main boss of the saga they're in. If they serve the Saga Boss, Major Bosses are usually the second-in-command for that Saga Boss. Examples include Kuro, Mr. 1, and Kaku. Bosses in bold are known as Saga Bosses. These bosses are the most powerful bosses of the game. They get their name due to them being the last boss of each saga of the game. Normally, there are one of these bosses per saga. However, the Paramount War and Pirate Alliance sagas break that rule, with 3 and 2 Saga Bosses, respectively. Examples include Crocodile and Rob Lucci. *Alvida (fought twice; once alone, and once with Buggy) *Morgan *Mohji *Cabaji *Buggy (fought twice; once alone, and once with Alvida) *Sham & Buchi *Jango *Kuro *Pearl *Dracule Mihawk (fought twice) *Don Krieg *Hatchan *Kuroobi *'Arlong' *Tashigi *Smoker (fought twice) *Mr. 9 & Miss Wednesday *Mr. 8 & Miss Monday *Mr. 5 & Miss Valentine *Mr. 3 & Miss Goldenweek *Chess & Kuromarimo *Chessmarimo *Wapol *Mr. 4 & Miss Merry Christmas *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Miss Doublefinger *Mr. 1 *'Crocodile' *Bellamy *Satori *Braham *Wiper *Gedatsu *Yama *Ohm *'Eneru' *Foxy *Aokiji (fought twice) *Paulie *Wanze *Nero *Blueno *Fukuro *Kumadori *Kalifa *Jabra *Kaku *'Rob Lucci' *Marshall D. Teach *Tararan *Absalom *Perona *Ryuma *Victoria Cindry *Oars *'Gecko Moria' *Bartholomew Kuma *'Sentomaru' *Boa Marigold *Boa Sandersonia *Minotaur *Hannyabal *'Magellan' *Kizaru *'Akainu' *Caribou Sagas *East Blue Saga *Baroque Works Saga *Skypiea Saga *Water 7 Saga *Thriller Bark Saga *Paramount War Saga *Fishman Island Saga *Pirate Alliance Saga Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard- Monkey D. Luffy *Christopher Sabat- Roronoa Zoro *Luci Christian- Nami *Sonny Strait- Usopp *Eric Vale- Sanji *Brina Palencia- Tony Tony Chopper *Stephanie Young- Nico Robin *Patrick Seitz- Franky/Kuroobi *Ian Sinclair- Brook *Travis Willingham- Portgas D. Ace *Matthew Mercer- Trafalgar D. Water Law/Ohm *Carrie Savage- Kaya *Josh Martin- Yosaku *Christopher Ayres- Johnny *Caitlin Glass- Nefeltari Vivi *Todd Haberkorn- Koza/Sham *Rob Mungle- Igaram *Laura Bailey- Conis *Grant James- Pagaya *Philip Weber- Iceberg *David Wald- Paulie *Patrick Camacho- Tilestone *Martin Cervantes- Peepley Lulu *Doug Goodrich- Zambai *Morgan Garrett- Mozu *Martha Harms- Kiwi *Chris Rager- Arlong/Buchi *John Swasey- Crocodile *J. Michael Tatum- Eneru/Pearl *Jason Liebrecht- Rob Lucci *Chris Guerrero- Gecko Moria *Joel McDonald- Bartholomew Kuma *John Gremillon- Dracule Mihawk *Christopher Corey Smith- Spandam *Greg Dulcie- Smoker *Monica Rial- Tashigi *Jason Douglas- Aokiji *Brett Weaver- Morgan/Mr. 1 *Barry Yandell- Mr. 2 Bon Clay *Duncan Brannan- Mr. 3 *Scott Hinze- Mr. 4 *Wendy Powell- Miss Merry Christmas *Andrew Love- Mr. 5/Kumadori *Jamie Marchi- Miss Valentine *Clarine Harp- Miss Monday *Chris Patton- Mr. 9 *Chris Cason- Satori *Bob Carter- Gedatsu *Mark Fickert- Blueno *Alexis Tipton- Fukuro *Shelley Calene-Black- Kalifa *Phil Parsons- Jabra *Alex Organ- Kaku *Mike McFarland- Buggy *Laurie Steele- Alvida *Kent Williams- Kuro *Andy Mullins- Don Krieg/Wapol *Justin Cook- Bellamy *Jonathan Brooks- Foxy *Chuck Huber- Mohji *Greg Ayres- Cabaji *Kenny Green- Jango Trivia *This is the first One Piece game since Unlimited Adventure to have an English dub for the American release. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games